Better Than Revenge
by HogwartsKid
Summary: Malfoy has insulted Hermione for the last time. Now, she's ready to get revenge on the Slytherin Sex God.


"Come on Ron! We're going to miss the train!" Hermione Granger called up to Ron Weasley, who was still in his attic bedroom in the Burrow, cramming last minute items into his trunk.

"Excited 'Moine? Or, should I call you Head Girl?" Harry Potter said jokingly, poking her new 'Head' badge which was sewn to the front of her robes.

"Funny Harry. Very funny." Hermione said, rolling her eyes and swatting at him. "To answer your question, yes I'm excited to go back to Hogwarts, but mostly curious to who the Head Boy is."

"Yeah, hope he's not in Slytherin." Harry answered "It'll be better though, now that the war's over. No more death threats" he said with a smile.

"More house unity" Hermione said, positively bouncing with happiness

"Fat chance!" replied Harry sceptically, "if Slytherin and Gryffindor ever get along, I'll give you a hundred galleons"

Hermione laughed and said "I'll hold you to that."

They heard a _crash_ and then a series of _booms._

Rom came stumbling down the stairs, his trunk tumbling down after him.

"Ready!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of the way, narrowly making it as the trunk crashed to the floor. Though he escaped getting squished by his trunk, he still succeeded in hurting himself, as he tripped over his own feet when dodging his falling suitcase.

Harry laughed and gave Ron his hand, saying "Good one mate"

"Shut it Harry" Ron groaned, as Harry helped him up.

"Oh Ron. You are absolutely hopeless" Hermione said, giggling. Ron blushed a bright crimson, his face turning almost as red as his hair.

The Golden Trio sat down in one of the few compartments left on the train and conversation immediately turned to Quidditch. Hermione, bored by this, started to reread her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History.

A few of their friends stopped by to catch up and finally, after Lavender made an appearance, squealing "Won Won! Did you miss me?" the conversation finally drifted away from the success of The Chudley Cannons this season to something that Hermione could actually be included in.

"You back together with her?" Harry asked Ron, nodding towards the retreating figure that was Lavender Brown.

"N-no" Ron said, glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes.

Hermione was relieved to hear this, because she had been confused about where they stood after their kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts. They became awkward around each other and hadn't talked about it since. She didn't know what her feelings for Ron were now, especially since he didn't have the courage to ask her out on a date.

"And you Hermione?" Harry asked, probably for the benefit of Ron, "been out with anyone recently?"

It was at that moment that Draco Malfoy and his cronies Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini waltzed in.

"Granger? Date? Who would date the frizzy haired, buck toothed Mudblood?" Zabini and Nott started snickering. "Bet she's never even been kissed"

Ron started to speak "You know wha-" but he was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Weasels don't count" he said with a smirk. "You know what, Granger? It's your lucky day! You get to experience a proper snog, probably the only one in your life."

"Malfoy, what are you-" Hermione started to say while standing up, agitated by his rude comments, but was interrupted by his lips crashing down on hers. She was so surprised that she was frozen in place. She noticed how great a kisser he was, his lips gentle and puffy, but powerful. She had the urge to run her hands through his silky smooth hair, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. He gave a soft moan, only loud enough for her to hear, and that snapped her out of her daze. She pushed Malfoy off and he banged into the wall of the compartment.

"What in Merlin's pants are you doing?" she screeched.

Malfoy smirked his infuriating smirk and Hermione had the urge to slap it off of his face. "You enjoyed it Granger didn't you?" When he saw her angry face he said "Deny it, but I saw your face, and you took a pretty long time to push me off. Have fun with Weasel now"

He swaggered out of the compartment, chuckling, Zabini and Nott trailing behind roaring with laughter.

Hermione started shaking with anger, staring after Malfoy , her hands balled into fists.

Harry spoke hesitantly "Mione? You okay?"

"I'm fine" she said in a clipped tone.

"Don't worry Herm, I'll get him for you." Ron said passionately.

"No Ron. I'll do it." And at that moment, Hermione vowed revenge on Draco Malfoy for making her feel foolish. But as she sat down, she couldn't help bringing her fingers to her lips, touching them gently, as they were still stinging slightly from the kiss.


End file.
